Vincent Gilbert
This Character belongs to ChelsieLynn '''Vincent Gilbert '''is one of the male protaganist of ''The Vampire Diaries. He is the biological brother to Jeremy Gilbert and the biological cousin to Elena Gilbert. Vincent is a part of The Five like his brother Jeremy but his powers and abilities are more developted. He is very protective over Elena because he still thinks of her as his little sister and will do anything to keep the rest of his family safe. Biography Early Life Vincent was born to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert in Mystic Falls on July 25, 1989. Six years later they tried again for another child, thinking it was impossible they then adopted Elena, only to find out later that they were pregnant with Jeremy. Growing up Vincent wasn't really getting the attention he used to get, since his parents were busy with two young children he started acting up and was later sent to boot camp for a couple years. When he returned to Mystic Falls Vincent graduate from high school with honors and then worked at the Grill as a bartender. When Vincent turned nineteen he decided to join the army, to better himself and more then likely get out of Mystic Falls and everyone in it. After three long years Vincent returned only to see his hometown spiraling out of control and soon comes to find out that Elena's twin sister, Valentina McCullough, is in existence. After his 2 year tour in Iraq was over Vincent met Lexi Branson, he knew what he was and helped Vincent control his urge to kill vampires, especially her. Lexi and Vincent spent a year in the mountains as she trained him (almost like Jeremy and Damon), even though he was already skilled since he is an army man Lexi pushed him to his limits and challenged him to a lot more then what Iraq offered. When Vincent was getting in control of his need to kill Lexi tested it and made a move on him, that was the first night they slept together. When the year was over they parted ways and never saw each other again until she showed in Mystic Falls. Physical Appearance Vincent is very handosme, standing 6'0" in height with a very well built, toned physique. Unlike his brother Jeremy, Vincent has dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Vincent has a light complexion with olive undertones, he has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a strong jawline. Vincent is described as athletic, strong, and tall; and according to Caroline and Bonnie he is sexy and seductive. Vincent's style of clothing now usually consits of; dark/light t-shirts, darkened jeans, brown or black work boots, and sometimes a jacket of some sort. While he was in the Army his attire consisted of desert camoflague; helmet, bulletproof vest, pants, and long sleeved thick shirt. He carried a M4a1 riffle, knife, hand guns, pepper spray, and on occasion grenades. Personality Vincent is loyal, headstrong, and can be brutally honest. Since he's the oldest of the Gilbert siblings he's very protective, even though Jeremy can take care of himself Vincent is always looking out for him. Considering that Elena is actually his cousin he still treats her as a sister and would never allow any harm to her, even though she is a vampire. Vincent is considered down-to-earth at times and normally gives second chances, it's very rare if he doesn't. Vincent is an optimistic person and likes to look at the brighter side of things. Since he was in the army he had dedication, discipline, respect, and patients. Vincent is courageous and has a strong heart, he cares about his family and will do anything for them. According to Caroline he is charming, has a great sense of humor but can come off as strong at times. Relationships *Vincent and Jeremy (brothers/close friends) *Vincent and Elena (brother/sister (cousins), close friends) *Vincent and Valentina (cousins, friends) *Vincent and Damon (like brothers) *Vincent and Stefan (like brothers) *Vincent and Matt (close friends) *Vincent and Bonnie (close friends) *Vincent and Tyler (close friends) *Vincent and Alaric (former friends) 'Connor Jordan' "Connor was my family in Iraq, we looked after each other and we both found out that we were hunters. But if he's after any of my friends.. I will not hesitate to kill him. I promise." -''Vincent to Jeremy and Elena'' : Vincent and Connor met in Iraq, Vincent was the one that could see Connor's mark. After doing as much research as possible they figured out that Vincent is a potential hunter as well. They both learned of their intense desire to kill vampires and the fact that they we're hunters fueled it. Connor returned home earlier than Vincent so it gave Connor a year to get more experience. When Vincent was still in Iraq he was shot, the bullet went through his vest and pierced his heart causing him to die (which caused Connor's tattoo to appear). Some how Vincent was brought back, and after that Vincent was released from his duties in Iraq. Three years later Vincent ran into Connor in Mystic Falls and soon learned that his brother, Jeremy, was a potential hunter. 'Caroline Forbes' "You, Caroline, you were the only thing I could think about while I was away. You were a constant thought from the time I woke up in the morning to the time I went to sleep and you still are. Besides my family, you were what kept me alive. I'm sorry Caroline, but no one will ever love you as much as I do." ''-Vincent to Caroline'' : Vincent met Caroline when she was a sophomore, him a Junior, in high school after he returned from boot camp. Vincent still had the "bad boy" vibe going on but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before he left. Caroline made it her mission to "accidently" bump into in the school hallways and even the Gilberts' house whenever she was over. During one of the famous high school forest parties in Mystic Falls, Elena blew off family night in order to attend the party with Vincent and Matt. That was the night the Gilbert Siblings life changed drastically. Vincent was broken and started blaming himself for their death, he was relieved when Elena made it out of the car alive, but it didn't stop himself from blaming hisself. Other then the family and the few friends he had the constant person that was around and comforted him was Caroline. They became closer and closer the more time they spent together and it eventually lead to hiding their feelings from everybody. Vincent would sneak out of the house and meet Caroline by the docks so they could spend some time alone together and not half to hide anything. After Vincent graduated Caroline would wait for his shifts to end at the bar and they would walk home together, at this point it was obvious they were in love.. or atleast he was. One night Vincent expressed his feelings to Caroline and told her he loved her, when Caroline said she wasn't sure how she really felt about him that is when Vincent decided to join the army. 'Lexi Branson' "Lexi trained me when I got home from Iraq, I knew I couldn't return to Mystic Falls with unfinished business. I can see why she's Stefan's best friend, she's very strong willed and determinded. I can't thank her enough for being there for me, I'm just glad I didn't kill her. Things did get heated a couple times but we stopped and we're just friends. We both agreed that we shouldn't continue seeing each other after my training, it was just a heat of the moment.. There's nothing to worry about." ''- Vincent about Lexi'' 'Rebekah Mikaelson' "Rebekah was a rebound. It meant absolutely nothing, Caroline. She's a friend and we're close so we decided to be each other's rebound after all the shit we've been through. Since I've been home you have put me through nothing but pain and guilt. How am I suppose to feel about you when you won't give me anything in return? Atleast with Rebekah, hell even Lexi, there were some emotions involved... Give me something, Caroline, please.." ''-Vincent to Caroline'' Powers and Abilities Vincent is able to see the 'invisible' tattoo on Jeremy's arm, which, according to Connor, means Jeremy is a potential vampire hunter (now fully a member of The Five) like his brother. *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor and Vincent reveal to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands, this later is shown in the episode. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter who is part of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill them self. The only way to undo it is for whichever potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in questioned kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). *'Super Strength' - As a Vampire Hunter of the Brotherhood of the Five, Vincent has enhanced strength that is superior to a human. While not comprable to a Vampire, he's been able to put up a serious fight, and has equal or greater strength to Silas *'Enhanced Reflexes' - As member of The Five, Vincent has enhanced reflexes that gives them great agility, enough to take vampires by surprise though not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Compulsion Resistant' - As a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, Vincent can not be affected by any mind control or vampire compulsion. As well as this, the Travellers cannot plant a passenger in him due to his immunity to mind control. *'Enhanced Speed - '''As with the other members of the Five, Vincent's speed is enhanced that he is able to take a vampire by surprise if he has the element of surprise. He nearly staked Elena, due to the fact he was able to take her by surprise and he was fast enough to non-lethally stake Lexi during his training. *'Combat Skills - Vincent appeared to be a rare and talented fighter, even before becoming a member of the Five. He used stakes on both Damon and Stefan with relative skill, is a great shot with a crossbow after training with it for a while, killing several vampires with it. In addition, Vincent proved to have good hand-to-hand combat abilities. He also overpowered Klaus in a fight, though it is known that Klaus had good combat skills. Appearances '''Vincent Gilbert makes his first appearance in The Vampire Diaries in the beginning of season 2. When Jeremy realizes that he is a hunter, Vincent joins Damon and Jeremy in his training. Trivia *Vincent is the eldest of the Gilbert Sibilings and is still protective over Elena even though they are cousins. *Vincent and Connor Jordan met in Iraq, Vincent is the other hunter that could see Connor's mark forming. When Vincent was shot and killed in the line of fire it caused Connor's hunter mark to fully form. After Vincent was brought back to life with the blood from Lillian Forbes, Connor's mark remained. *Vincent is portrayed by Cam Gigandet who played James in Twilight. Name *'Vincent '''is a masculain name. From the Roman name ''Vincentius, which is latin for vincere "to conquer". The meaning of Vincent is "prevailing". Steadily used since the early Christian days, Saint Vincent de Paul (a 17th century preist) founded an order of missionary brothers. Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Vampire Hunter Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Male Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Grill Staff